Develson, the Winchester cousins:book two
by Natalie.Toni.Barton
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N;**__**this is the next book in the series , "Develson, The Winchester Cousins." and like the one before it will be short. most likely one chapter. at the VERY MOST two. But i am hoping to get this done now. my muse was on a trip to Dr. Sexy MD land lately, and it finally came back! with a few new ideas! (nothing to do with the Dr. ) i want to know, first, what angel should they meet first?**_

_**Gabriel: 0 **_

_**Castiel: 0**_

_**Balthazar: 0**_

_**And what should they hunt next?**_

_**Ghost: 0**_

_**Wendigo: 0**_

_**Shapeshifter: 0**_

_**Witch: 0**_

_**Trickster: 0**_

_**Werewolf: 0**_

_**Vampire: 0**_

_**Ghoul: 0**_

_**Now , in order for me to write the next book, i need you guys to review, and vote on those. and, like i said before, i am re-writing the whole supernatural verse as i see fit, but yes, they still will have to stop the Apocalypse. some thing will still be the same, but almost all of it will be VERY different. now! on with the awesomeness! **_

_1 year 1 month later..._

Michael sighed, looking at the newspaper in front of him. people were disappearing, then reappearing weeks later with no memory of what happened, the only sign of them being taken forcefully, was the strange symbols burned on their arms. a series of strange runes in an intricate twist of what looked like even smaller runes, made to look like a distortion of the tree of life, a Celtic symbol that was usually used for good, but with the runes that this, whatever it was, used, turned the symbol of life and happiness into a symbol of , well, they didn't know what exactly, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. and what freaked all four of them, was that it had happened for years, the first time it happened was in 1954, when the first person got taken and returned, found walking out of the forest near the area with a dazed look on his face. according to the old report, Terry Hayes, a 25-year-old male who worked at the church, could only remember that someone had grabbed him, not being able to see the abductors face, then black. then waking up in the middle of the forest and walking being found by the priest , father Thompson, and then questioned. they noticed the symbol on his arm and kicked him out of the church. a week later, he died. he was walking back to his house after failing to find work. the one eyewitness that was near him said that he just stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk, his eyes glowing a bright deathly green light, then crumpled to the ground dead. no wounds or anything else that would explain his sudden death. the only thing different , that the people could tell, that had seen the burn in his arm , was a new rune, replacing the tree, that meant sacrifice. the wittiness was declared insane and sent to an asylum, which he died in, about five years later from old age, being 89 at the time of his incarceration. and over time, it happened every year since then , with at least ten, if not more victims being taken, returned , and dyeing the very same way. Michael sighed again, putting down the paper and ran his hand through his slightly long black hair and his strange (to most) amber eyes _**(A/N; i have pics of them on my profile.)**_closed wearily. his first hunt. and this one did noth seem at ALL easy. good thing Sam and Dean were coming with them. Gabriel and Himself would never be able to do a hunt this big without help. Michael sighed again, walking over to where dean sam and Gabriel were sitting around a table in the crappy motel room where they were were staying for the time they were here. they were talking about their new hunt and how they would go about it. sitting down beside Gabriel he handed them a each a copy of the file he had put together. Deans eyebrows rose to his hairline when he read through it. he opened his mouth to speak." dude, Michael, this is thurough , histery of the case.. pics...witness reports... evidence files...wait a seconed... i know what were dealing with now..." Michael chuckled. of couse he did. its staring right in front of his face. sulphur , a a hell of a lot of it going on the evidence reports and snapshots.

" yea were dealing with demons. and not your everyday 'must kill hunters!' 'must make deals' or must k8ill pathetic humans' type eather. these guys are planning something. something big. and i think i know what it is , here take a look at this" Michael grabbed a book out of his bag which he had been reading last night going over any possible reasons for the ritulistic killings. the book was thick and burned on the front were words written in latin _"pessimum ritualistic sublato inferno daemones potestatem" ._

"this book deals with the many rituels of raiing high powered beings from hell. but this rituel. its someth8ing powerfull. but this is only the first step in the rituel. their is 66 steps. and then you raise **HIM**..." Sam gave him a look of confusion. " who is HIM?" Michael sighed. suddunly he looked scared. like the world was gonna blow up or something. " these killings are one of the 66 seals. you have to break all of them. to complete the rituel." Gabriel looked scared. he now knew what he was talking about now, being raised in a chriten home. " Same and dean looked at him with dumb looks . " what happens when the 66 seals are broken?" Gabriel sigheed. " think about the seals as locks on a door." " dean opened him mouth." what happenes when all the uh.. locks? are open?"

gabriel looked at them with world weary look on his face." Lucifer walks free."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The look on Sam and Deans faces would have been comical if the situation had not been so dire. Dean was doing a wonderful expression of a fish , and Sam was frozen in shock, his jaw dropped almost to the , ever the smart one, broke out of his shock first. "Lucifer? As in the devil, saten, fallen angel lucifer? As in the apocalypse ?" Michael wanted to say no, jump up and yell, 'just kidding! April Fools!' , he really did, but he could not. Because this was real, and there was no avoiding it. This was the first seal, and when broken, the rest were free to break, and it would start. **_

_******" I wish I could tell you different Sam," Michael said. **_

_******"I really do, but I-WE, can't . " Gabriel nodded his head and sat straight up, and looked at Sam,and Dean, who finally broke out o his shock and had a frustrated look on his face. **_

_******"look," started Gabriel. " I know it seems impossible, but working together we can do shared we can possibly do to stop it, and I'll sooner admit to be a demon lover than sitting on my dam ass and doing nothing about it. We WILL work together on this and do our best to stop it!" Dean and Sam nodded. All the sudden all four of them felt like a current of SOMETHING , run over all of them, and at that moment, they knew. The first seal had broken, it had started. The next moment the lights started to flicker. All four of them brought out their guns. The light blew out with a loud crash and wind was howling inside the room. A figure appeared in the middle of the motel room. In the dark, all they could see was VERY blue eyes and a tan trench coat . Michael glared. "Who are you?" Michael and Gabriel shouted simultaneously . The figure looked at all four of them.**_

_**" I am Castiel , I am an Angel Of The Lord."**_


	3. Chapter 3

I'mbong sure if anyone is reading my story's ... I've had hate mail from people about my story's going on for a couple of weeks now and it's really effecting me... I don't know who it is becouse it's always anounymas and I KNOW my spellIng and grammar is bad but... I don't have a beta and I have a medical problem that affects my spelling and grammar capabilaties and ithurts me a lot when I get hate mail like that so I'putting my story's on hold for. Ow until my self esteem goes up. Im really sorry to any one who actully reads my story's ..( I doubt anyone does...) but it really hurtsright now.

- the-girl-who-feels-like-people-hate-her-wrighting.


	4. PLEASE!

Hi my faithful ( if any) followers! I amwondering if any of you can write this story for me! I realy want it done fast( or at least 3 chapters at at time starting from the moment you take it up..) updated at least onece every one or two days, and If you want to take it up please please please tell me, if you do I might nag you to work on it but with my medical problems I'm a very impatient person! Please please please! SOMEONE, take up this story!

AU; non magic( Harry looks , sounds and acts like Logan after the experiment and traveling around Canada ! He lost his memory! Of course he acts different and he losses his accent for a Canadian one!)

when Hadrian Potter Woke up on his 18th birthday, with bone claws coming out of the space betwwen his knuckes, and an abilaty to heal extreemly fast, he did not expect to be kidnapped by people who expariment on him and give him an adimantium skelotan or for them to erase his memorys of everything eecept the exparement and the knoladge how to fight from his brain. armed with new adimantium claws, healing abilaties , dog tags with the name SHIEK/HADRIAN 198874 on them, he escapes. running to canada, he meets logan, who is like him, who takes him to proffesser xaiver.


End file.
